Ensures
by Kaynx
Summary: "I've been replaced, how can I forgot that?" Kuroko sobbed quietly to himself. "... Even to Seirin.. Is there any place for me, here?" Ensures drama, ensures angst. Ensures Akakuro. Warning( Ensures risks of ): OCC, Yaoi, Limited Vocabulary, Un-beta-ed, Errors (anything you think is bad )
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaim: Kuroko no Basket/ it's character, is not mine.**

**Claim: The story is mine**

**Warning: OCC, Yaoi, Limited Vocabulary, Un-beta-ed, Errors( anything you think is bad )**

**Hello, great to know there's risk-taker! xD since you guys are reading this, and accepted the risks of seeing tons of errors and misuses words! Haha.. Thanks you for that!**

**Anyway nice to meet you! Ugh.. I don't know what to say but its my very first fanfict( and story) so I hope you'll help me out with it. Criticism and Reviews would be great! _Don't_ go easy on me! I need to learn! :) Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the fanfic! **

* * *

**Ensured Chapter 1:**

* * *

Drops of tears fly in midair. A horror look, a frighten grasp, and a pair of eyes that show pained.

Crash.

Tears trickle down the too pale skin, making it way down onto the same pale cheek and linger on to the soft messy looking teal locks, that's currently dye red. Slowly, the tears mixed with the red liquid. Becoming too heavy, its drop silently onto the ground.

The noisy and busy street swiftly become quiet. Then, screams was heard. Mutters and chattering grew. The crash vehicle's owner shaking and cower in fears, unable to move from his spot.

People began to crowd around the pools of red liquid, looking, staring, grasping, some even unnerves enough to take pictures and videos. All the attention was to a bluenette. Who's lying at the center of the bloody pool, with a whimpering child in between his arms. His eyes were half lit, barely conscious.

Moving his cyan colored eyes, he looks down at the child in his arm, choosing to ignore or unconscious of his trampled body, clothing, and the crowd, he –using his sore and broken voice –asked for a reassure from the child, "A..re you a..l..right?"

The pity lavender hair colored child, only could look at the bluenette in the eyes and whimpered, his eyes were filled with unshed tears. Noticing the child in his arm widen and teary eyes, and the horror look, the bluenette lips turn upward a little –into a small smile –"Y-you will..b..be alright," he try to reassure him. Before the lavender boy could give any responses, the teal hair boy's eyes closed. His consciousness, drift off.

The crowds become more noisy by the minutes, but no one dare to move closer than where they already are. No one dares to remove the frighten lavender hair boy from the teal's arms.

As a familiar sound was heard, heads turn to the sources. The ambulance. Rescued have came. The paramedics hurried off the vehicle and hurried to the boys' sides. The smaller boy, finally free from the unconscious taller one's grasp, cried. One of the paramedics held him, and calming him down, reassuring what might be impossible –"He will be alright,".

The bluenette was transported into the vehicle. As the paramedics about to shut the back door, a voiced yell out. "Tetsuya!" Eyes shift to the sources. A teen, seeming not very older than the teal, with soft green colored hair rushes and ran toward the ambulance –ignoring the blood that he share with the teal getting on to his pants and shoes. "He's my brother!" he answers the unable-to-asked-question and without waiting for a response he jumps onto the vehicle and held onto Kuroko's cold hand.

* * *

Kazuki's POV

Kazuki's eyes scanned from the white sheet that sat on top of the Kuroko's body, to the teal's face. His younger brother did not look great. Kuroko's blood was now, sickly, stain the teal hair. His brother was unhealthy pales, much more than before. The pale lips from the cold weather aren't helping. What scare him the most was Kuroko seem to be as if he is sleeping.

Kazuki's held onto the bluenette's hand tighter, biting onto his lips not removing his hard gaze from Kuroko. He listens carefully to the weak paces of Kuroko's hearts beats, and reassures himself with it.

He thought he was imaging things when he heard, "..Akashi-kun.." from the bluenette in front of him.

* * *

Traces of tears was visible to be seen on Kuroko face.

* * *

**Short. That's probably your guys thought right now. xP. And yes, it is. I have trouble of staying on track so I post it before I could look back and change anything. xD**

**My English aren't great, I knows, I make errors, I knows, I misused words, I knows, the past and presence tense probably a mess... yes I know. But I don't know which one is it. So please pointed it out for me! :) Tell me what you think! If I am seriously horrible, tell me , I'll delete this fanfic and give up in writing fanfiction lol :P I won't feel offense or anything. Just please, opinions? x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaim: Kuroko no Basket/ it's character, is not mine.**

**Claim: The story is mine**

**Warning: OCC, Yaoi, Limited Vocabulary, Un-beta-ed, Errors( anything you think is bad )**

**198 Views the first 2 days! Wow! I jump up and down when I got my first viewers lol xD Anyway! thanks you for reading, following, favorites, and reviewing! *^* Having a storm in my place so internet been up and down, but now finally posting it! ( been changing the chapter over and over again... still not satisfied.. so I'm sorry for the errors! Even though I have errors I don't want people to wait..hehe) Have fun reading! :D oh! differences:**

_English_

* * *

**Ensure Chapter 2**

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

" –_and so I believe, we should–_" a man look as in his early thirty was interrupted.

"_Excuse me, for the interruption, but I would like to have a word to Mr. Black_," A young woman poke her head through the door.

"_Please excuse me,"_ with that the man from earlier left the room, closing the door behind him. He turns to the woman in front of him. "_Yes?_"

"_You got a call, and the other person on the line deem it's an emergency,_" The woman pass the electronics to him before excusing herself.

Brushing off his black hair, to reveal a sky blue pair of eyes, with one hand, his other hand presses the button to heard a familiar voice, "Father,"

Now the man was raising his eyebrow, "Kazuki? What's wrong?" He had never heard his son like this, he sounds like he is…panicking. An emotion he never knew his son had.

"Listen to me, and don't freak out," Desperate.

"Go on, I'm listening,"

He could hear the other taking in a deep breath, "Tetsuya is –"

That's when the man known as Kazuo Kuroko otherwise Kazuo Black ditches a meeting for the first time.

_2 years later_

It had been approximately 2 years, ever since Kuroko had disappeared from his life. Yes, 2 years already, now Akashi is in his last years of high school like every member of the GoM.

Today was Kuroko birthday, January 31. Akashi would usually be with the GoM on this day. But today was different, today he doesn't get the chance to brood. Today his father had made him go to some birthday party, 'right on his birthday too' saying it's making connections. He was able to bring the GoM, apearancely it's the hosts son's birthday, he is around their age and play basketball. Which is why he is in his limo along with Kise, Aomine, Midorima, and Musakibara right now. Though the air is a bit too heavy with the thought of a certain bluenette bouncing around them.

"Guh, tell me why am I doing this again?" Aomine was the first to break the silence. He loosens some buttons by his neck to show what he meant.

"Because, Aominecchi! Akashicchi asked us a favor!" The blond answered.

Akashi can feel his eyes twitching in irritation, "Ryouta, I did not ask for a favor,"

"Heh?! But –!" "We're here, nadodayo," Midorima, who's sitting between the door and a munching Musakibara, announces.

Not long after Akashi stepping out of the limo, Aomine follow behind. But he as soon as he steps out, he'd noticed something red from afar. When he had finally able to identify he had yelled out, "Oi! Kagami!" the red head turn, 'Aomine?' walking up to the colorful bunch, he asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Birthday party, you?"

"Same," True to that Kagami was wearing a suit just like the GoM ( save Kuroko) and was holding the same invitation Akashi had received.

"Heh? Then do you know whose birthday it is Kagamicchi?" Despite knowing it's a birthday party. They did not receive any information of who it is.

"No, actually." Was the short reply. "Well, I'd asked my dad, he didn't know either, all except the fact that the kid is the same age as us, and a son of the Black corporation,"

Akashi nods, "Yes, the rival company to my father's. However, I had a background checked, and the only heir of Black is Kazuki Black. But his birthday is in November, and he's 3 years older than us. It doesn't match."

"Hn, well lets go in, I'm getting cold out here,"

With grunts, and hums of agreement from the others members, the GoM ( save Kuroko) and Kagami enter the building, unknowing it will earn them a surprised.

* * *

**Yosh! Hope ya like it!, Review if you have something to tell me, or PM! Gonna sleep now! Mom is at the door! Eep! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**So tired.. But hey! I finish writing this chapter and Grey Vow chapter! in two day! Amazing record for a lazy bum, right? lol Anyway! Happy Early New Year and Merry Late Christmas! I'll be able to write more with my new laptop now! No more 'borrowing'! XD Hurrai!**

**I give no more warning and disclaiming thingy because I hate repeating what you already know.. sooo on with the story!**

* * *

**Ensures Chapter 3**

* * *

"Wow..."

The word was truly describing the place they current in right now. The GoM and Kagami had expected fancy decorations that show off the host money like every other. But they were wrong. Instead of decoration the room were bare, only have small circular glass tables that's attached to the floors as its cover. The glass tables were black, and there were no dinning cloth over it. The floor was black and blank but the ceiling was covered in skillful carving and pure white. The only lights in the room were the cubes light standing on the glass table and the only hanging light in the middle of the room. The food is probably the only thing they predicted correctly. There were plenty, just as they predicted. They just didn't expect the food to be Asian's. Usually foods would be foreign to compliment the host sense of taste, this host isn't a 'traditional' rich host, and they can see that.

The strangest thing they had seen was probably the birthday cakes. Yes, cakes. Instead of one giant birthday cake, there was at least one three layer cake at each glass table. Each cake have different design and _smell_ (according to the sweets expert, Musakibara Atsushi) like they are different favors, which they probably are.

It was simply… refined.

"Seijuro-kun,"

Snapping out of his momentary awe, Akashi turns and skillfully gives a polite smile, began, "Yes?-" he scan his memory for the man's identity, "-Ayumu-san?" 'Father's new potential business partner.'

"Hn, you've grow since the last time I see you," the man grinned.

If it wasn't for Ayumu being a great access to his father business plan, he would have been Akashi's scissors target.

The rest of the GoM and Kagami took a step back from the leaking killing intent that came from a certain red head and silently pray for the man in front of them.

One who spoke no simply indicated anything about height to Akashi never ends up well. It was like a nature law that forever shouldn't be cross. (Yes, even when Akashi himself don't do anything to the person physically and mentally, really, the person somehow, one way or another end up having a not-so-great day(A/N: Ehem, one of his or her most terrible day they have ever live is the correct description)

The soon-to-be-another victim seems to be oblivious of the threatening aura surrounding the red head and instead continues on, "Anyway, is your father here tonight?"

Akashi maintain his smile (the GoM and Kagami are sweating furiously at this point), but one can hear a strange scissors sound in the background, "Ah, yes he will be arriving later on,"

The remaining of the GoM and Kagami decide not to listen anymore to the making-business-connection conversation and excuse themselves to the nearest table. On the way there they lost Midorima (Making-business-connection), Kagami (same thing), and Kise( girls and fans). So in the end only Aomine and Musakibara survive what's known as society.

Musakibara eye the food in front of him, he was hungry. Yes, he was. Akashi had forbid him from bringing his _'energy supply'_ (aka chips and sweet) so he just have to settle with… _these_. (he admit he isn't a fan of normal food). So slowly he took, what's the closest to his normal appetizer, part of the birthday cake and stare at it (totally not minding people had purposely not eating it until the host reveal himself). Finally, after minutes of examinations the purple giant brought down his fork. And execute a piece of the poor cake before bite on it.

The purple giant moans. 'Chocolate'

The cake was delicious. And now, there was no stopping the giant from eating the rest of the cake (cakes if the rest was that good)

Aomine had just stood there, and watch. It was weird. Watching your friends staring at a cake like it's his worst enemy before biting on it and then become delight and now eating the cake at a constant speed. It was pretty strange, Musakibara was not only known for his love for sweets but also for being difficult in food judging. The said person was now enjoying the cake, (with frosting! He hates the slippery sensation of it!).

"Ohayo Musakibaracchi, Aominecchi! How's the cake? –suu?" 'So the blond survive' Aomine muses then grunted. Musakibara didn't even answer, but with the flowery background in the back of him, Kise can guess.

"So did you find any other information about the Black Co. second heir?" Akashi asks the green head as they are closing in on the rest of the GoM. "No, there is no other information that's we haven't heard of," Came the answer.

"Hn… Taiga? What did you get?" the red head turn to see Kagami looking at something. Akashi follows his gaze to spot an orange hair teen, not seeming to be any older than them. Kagami turn to face the GoM, "Nothing,"

"Who's that?" Akashi question, he had no data on the orange hair male that just prove the orange hair teen is no one important.

"Dunno, but he look familiar," Kagami squint his eyes. The rest follows, trying to identify the carefree teen.

Then the lights turn off with an except for one table. "Welcome! Thanks you for coming here tonight everyone!" Eyes turn to the source of the voice, which was the solely table that light is on.

A black hair man stands by the table gasp everyone attentions, Akashi, Midorima and Kagami study him. The current and foundation of Black was looking like he was in his mid-twenty nothing special about him except that's he is handsome that able to make girls swoon over him and the pair of dark blue eyes, that's piercing but seems hauntingly familiar.

"I'm Kazuo Black, the current head of the Black Co.! Long to short, I believe you're curious about the invitation. After all my oldest son-"'Oldest' Akashi noted, "-my wife and my birthday is nowhere close to January, yet why did we send the birthday invitation? Well, it's because it's my 2nd son birthday!" Whisper broke out; after all they had only known of the heir existence, the supposed-only-child of the Black family, Kazuki Black.

Kazuo grinned. "Please allow me to introduce the Black family again. I'm the head, Kazuo Black, my wife, Tsukiko." A woman with green hair stand into the light revealing her mischievous smile, she was a beautiful one that holds dignity. "My son, the Black heir, Kazuki Black," This time a young male stand in the light, his green hair pull back and the glint of his eyes seem to smile in glee, he look at everyone, before he make contacts with the GoM and slightly growl (not that anyone beside the GoM heard as they paid attention to Kazuo ).

"Ah! I remember him now!" Kagami suddenly exclaim.

"And my youngest son –"

"That orange hair guy is –"

"The birthday boy," Kazuo chuckled.

"Kuroko's childhood friend, Shigehiro Ogiwara," Kagami look at each and every one of the GoM's faces. They'd turn at Kuroko's name.

"Tetsuya Black!" They spin around almost at an inhuman speed at the name.

Right there by the only light in the room, the center of all the attention, after disappearing 2 year ago, stands the one and only Kuroko Tetsuya.

_"Tetsuya,"_

* * *

**One thing that I like about being a writer... you get to use Cliffhanging Justu! XD maybe I been reading too much Naruto fanfic..hehe.. So review? tell me what you think! :3 and I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie.. deal?**


	4. Just a HeadUP

Hi, LOLOL it has been years. I'm sorry. I'm will finish the story :) Just gimme like... the next 3 years JK JK. I apologize for disappearing and ditching but now that I am back o3o I will rewrite the whole thing leave it to me! LOL this will disappear once I rewrite it so keep a head up for it :D

PS: Please don't hit me ; _ ;

PSPS: Thanks for fav this story and follow 3 I always keep all the mail notification that say there's a follower, I clean out my mail the other day I realized I still need to come back, thanks :D


End file.
